Deep Within
by TheHunger
Summary: Left to fend on his own, Sasuke Uchiha is reunited with the one person who he wished to forget. Trapped within a deep cycle of hatred and love, how will Sasuke figure out an important message..?[ItaSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the lyrics used within this fic. Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.Possibility of a one-shot. Let me know if you want more chapters.

**Note:** this is ItaSasu...yes incest. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '...' look like that

**Speech:** "..." looks like that

I was running for my life. Faster and faster I went as I felt _his _presence near. The walls sped past me, carrying memories of the life I had before. The one before _him_. The life before it was just me.Lightening cracked and thunder boomed, shaking the nearly empty house. _He _was gaining on me, walking with his stealthy grace. And then, like a mouse in a trap, I was caught. Between two monsters, _him_ and the one place I have sworn never to go into, _their room_.

"Trying to run, foolish otouto? You should know, best of all, that never works. Not with me around." _he _eerily stated, smirk adorning _his _flawless features.

I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted _him _to know how much pain and suffering _he _put me though. But I could never degrade myself that way. I'll never show _him _my weakness. And yet, here I am. Trapped between a possible sanctuary that would torture me to no end, or my assured death by the one who left me here to rot in self pity. I tried to swallow around the painfully tight constriction of my throat. I was tired, frightened, and most of all, I was near _him _again. Hatred, love, fear, and remorse filled me with renewed courage as I shakily stood my ground, reaching into my pocket where my newly sharpened pocketknife should be...my eyes widened in response as my fingers closed around...nothing. This was not a good way to stand up to _him_.

I felt _his _eyes drilling holes into my head, wishing me to make eye contact, so _he _could be the dominant of the two of us, as usual. But I was smarter now. I knew his tricks of the trade. Pulling on shades, I finally met his eyes, only to be greeted with my demise, those ever-knowing eyes of _his_. Paralyzed with fear, _he_ approached and pulled my glasses off. Chuckling, he traced his fingers over my cheek, whispering of the torture to befall me.

He leaned in, face inches from mine, breath mingling, and told me something unheard of.

"Ah, my sweet little otouto. Mine." he whispered "All mine."

**Then with the part of lips, everything went black.**

_I was running. Running down the halls of the darkened mansion. I spotted my him and tried to cath up, but came to no avail._

"_Nii-san! Matte!" I shouted. I reached my hand out to him, but he didn't stop or look back._

"_Matte..Matte." I began to crumble with despair. Sinking to the ground, I felt a few stray tears fall from my cheeks. Now he looked back at me. I shuddered as he stared. He smirked, and his eyes bore into mine. Something silver shone in his grasp, and I gasped as a bullet clipped into my right shoulder. I gasped and stepped back, clutching my bleeding shoulder. His eyes...they weren't normal._

"_Come here, otouto. Come closer." He spoke eerily. I stumbled, backing up to the far wall. _

"_You're not Itachi nii-san. Wh-what did you do to him?" I stuttered._

_He chuckled quietly at my obvious fear, making my ears ring and eyes tear. He faded into the shadows, red eyes the only visible beacon in the darkness. However, eventually I lost sight of them too, and shook violently. I shut my eyes and covered my ears, convulsing on the floor, as I heard my mother's scream coming from the room on my right._

_Another scream erupted from the depths of the Uchiha mansion. This time, it was a deep, masculine one. I cried out in anguish, striking the shadows in hope to meet that dastardly foe who was destroying my family one by one. Demolished, I met the floor again, and became friends with the ridges in the wood. Tracing light patterns in them, I heard the oncoming rhythms of bare feet padding against a hard-wood floor. Rising to a stance, I wearily put my arms up in a defensive position._

_Soon, the feet came in view, and I gasped when I saw who it was._

"_Y-yo-you've c-come back for m-me." I stated nervously. It was not a question. Sinking back to my knees, I bent my head and tensed, ready for the blow. I was no use to anyone I met. Crying silently, in the back of my mind, a song began to play. The irony of it almost made me laugh, yet it fit perfectly with the macabre mood. I knew then, that I was damned. That even if there was a minuscule hope of me surviving, I would find some way to avenge my family for this night._

"_Ah my little otouto. Why are you still so weak?" he questioned, pulling me up by my hair and pushing me against the wall. His hand ventured around my neck in a strangling grip."Look me in the eyes, otouto." he spit out, tightening his hold ever-more so. "Show me that you are strong enough to do even that simple task."_

_Struggling to get a breath, my hands clawed at his arm while my legs kicked through the air, aimlessly struggling to get a hit in. I vowed never to look into those eyes again, but if I wanted to live, I would have to act in a rash manner. Prying my eyes open, I was met with those horrible blood-red ones again. Those torturing ones that love to pry into minds._

"_No!" I gasped out, as everything started to fade into a grey haze._

"_I will spare you." he said, lips right next to my ear. "But promise me this. You will become stronger and kill me one day. Promise me that, my foolish little otouto." And with those last words, I passed into unconsciousness, relieved of the harsh reality of life for a moment._

Gasping, I awoke from the nightmare that haunted me every time I thought of _him_. This couldn't be happening. I clawed at my face, wondering if this was reality, or another nightmare scene set up. I scrambled into a standing position, hands up like so many years ago. The rain poured heavily, rattling against the windows and roof, giving _his _face a silhouetted appearance. He chuckled lightly, stepping back into the shadows until only his blood-red eyes burned through the darkness. The nightmare that I tried to banish was happening all over again. But now there was a twist, now I was the only one left.

I couldn't face _him_. There were too many feelings. Hatred, love, fear. It all seemed the same. All too jumbled to be deciphered. They were not very noticeable, but they were there and weren't leaving any time soon. Stepping back, my spine connected with the cool metal of the doorknob. Putting my hand behind my back, I slowly went to turn the handle when _he _spoke, startling me to stumble backwards, and into the footboard of _their _bed.

"My! Able to face the fears of the past now, otouto?" _he _mocked, eyes all the while roaming closer.

"No..." I whispered, fear constricting my throat, I scampered backwards and over the footboard, resting on top of the crisp sheets. Searching for something to ward him off, I grabbed a...pillow...and hurled as hard as I could muster. It was easily deflected though, so I decided to grab another one, but this time I put it up as a barrier between us. At this point, I didn't care if _he _saw my fear or not. I wouldn't mind if I were to be killed tonight, actually, it would be an ironic death, but there would be no more suffering. But however I looked at it, my conscience chided me. It reminded me of the vengeance I should be taking. It reminded me of my hatred for that _man _and those eyes But it also reminded me of the love I had for _him_. Without a resolve for the situation, I built up a, small but sturdy, wall of courage, and lowered the pillow.

"Onii-san..." I whispered, memories flooding back into my head. Memories of the time before the murder. From a time when I looked up to _him_.

"_Ano! Nii-san! You said you have the day off! Please train with me!" the young Uchiha whined, clinging to his beloved brother._

"_Next time, otouto." he said. "Now come here."_

_Stepping forward, I was congratulated with a flick on my forehead. "BUT ANIKI!" I pestered, sticking out my lower lip for emphasis. "Pleasee??" I clung to him tighter, not wanting to let him go. I was afraid because I was getting the impression that he was going to leave soon. And when he left, I would be alone, left to fend against _them _by myself._

"_Otouto." he sharply stated, giving me a stern look._

"_But ANIKI! You PROMISED! You ALWAYS promise or say 'next time'; there's always an excuse for you. Its like you don't want to play with me..." I trailed off, sheepishly looking down at my feet._

"_Ah, outouto, I promise. One day I will come and...'play' with you." he stated, slightly mocking, but it made me happy anyway. Clinging tighter, I squeezed my aniki as tight as I could._

"_Thanks aniki!" I squealed with glee._

"_Oh..it's my pleasure.." he said before chuckling lightly._

Grimacing, I came to a realization of what was going to happen next. And before I knew it, I was being held down by the weight of my brother.

"A-aniki!" I gasped, shocked at the awkward position we were in. Flat on my back, I laid, legs sprawled out and wrists pinned above my head by a powerful grip. He was sitting on top of my stomach, chuckling under his breath.

"Foolish little otouto. How many times will I have to remind you to never let your guard down?" His head was, once again, next to my ear. Tilting his head to the side, I felt his warm breath caress my cheek. "Well, what shall I do about your lack to keep our promise? I have obviously kept mine..." he trailed off, raising his head to stare me in the eyes. He took in the sight of me with pleasure. I know he loves how fear wracked my spine. The memory from before started to make sense now...

"_Ah, otouto, I promise. One day I will come and...'play' with you." he stated, slightly mocking me. _My eyes widened while he chuckled. He was laughing at me, as if he could read my thoughts.

"No..." I managed to squeak out as his head dipped lower.

"No what, otouto? Haven't you wanted me to 'play' with you since you were a child?" Dropping his head even lower, he stated the last part in a whisper; "Well, here I am."

**And with those last words, his lips descended upon my own in a flurry of emotions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue. I also don't own any lyrics within this chapter, they belong to the band Boys Night Out.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.Possibility of lemon later?

**Note:** this is ItaSasu...yes incest. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks/ Dreams:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '...' look like that

**Speech:** "..." looks like that

**Ages changed:** Itachi is: 19

Sasuke is: 16

Cookie Receivers:

Sanggg: haha thanks so much for the comments!

**k1ta.ky0ko: **thanks much for the review!

**Saphireyes15:** Adiana ty!

**Kakashi-fangurl2002**: Emily.. ty for the back up!

**SandXDemonX13:** thanks for being so positive !

**Dark Angel of Fire Ice:** thanks much for the advice..really, I'm no good at this

_Sorry for this being so late. As I have already said, I procrastinate x12. Well, here's the next one!_

People have told me when in a dire situation, there comes hesitance first, denial second, and acceptance last. For me however, the steps seemed to twist a little, they seemed to be more like; disgust first, shock second, and complete-hatred last. But as his body weight shifted, I could feel his grip on my wrists slacken. With all my might, I pulled my wrists free, but was faced with another problem; getting him off me would be a whole other matter. He was leaned against me, all his weight focused on keeping me down. He leaned back, to stare at me, or probably deciding whether or not to kill me here.

Smirking, he began to lean down once again, only to be roughly pushed off. I was running for my life, trying to reach the door before he got a hold of me again. It seemed as if I was in a parallel universe though, every time I took a step, the door seemed to move backwards. I heard that awful chuckling again and knew I wouldn't make it to the door in time. Suddenly, my wrists were seized and I was thrown against the wall. Air whooshed out of my lungs upon contact, apparently there was no hope of escape, so maybe fighting back would work. But, could I stand up against him? Tilting my head to the side, I tried to avoid his gaze, only to have my head snapped back. Well, there was always the next resort, right? Closing my eyes, I tried to find some courage. Anything would work, I just needed to feel anything other then him pushed flush against me.

"NO! Get off me!" I struggled to push off his dead weight. I noticed how my feeble attempts were only succeeding in making _him _laugh. "Please...Stop this...why...?" I gave up. I, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was reduced to a pile of blubbering mess. It was uncanny; uncalled for. He finally loosened his iron-tight grip on my shoulders, and I lamely slumped to the floor.

"Otouto." he scolded, clicking his tongue. "What has become of you?" he was towering over me, giving me a disdainful look. I was engulfed beneath his shadow, and it gave off an eery feeling. He was beginning to bend down, and I tucked my knees to my chest in an attempt to be rid of this terror. By now I felt cold. I was numb on the inside, destroyed by this man's convoluted way of showing affection.

"Nothing has changed. Everything has changed..." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Since you left, this has been...me. Alone, wrecked, oblivious to anything inside or out. I've kept my life to myself, isolated from the outside world more and more. Don't you see aniki? Do you see what you have done to my life?!" by this time, I was on my knees, clinging desperately to his arm, searching for some form of compassion as I had done years ago. "Can you realize how much it hurts?" I wondered, releasing my grip on his arm. I sat back on my legs, head bent. "No one does, but you;" I started, looking up again "you should know how I feel better than anyone else. Why can't you just understand that?" finished, I got up, and began to walk out of the room. This time, he made no sign of movement, granting my freedom.

Sighing, I trekked back to my room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. Collapsing on my bed, wearily took a breath, exhausted from the events of the night. After what seemed hours, but was only minutes, I fell into a relentless sleep.

_I felt like I was falling into a void, but there was a unnatural light at the bottom, and I was rapidly approaching it..._

_I groaned as I was bathed in that same bright light._

"_Uunngghh." it was morning already. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized something was amiss. There was no white in my room, let alone everything being this white..and empty. The bed, the sheets, the walls, the floor. The only thing keeping me from believing this was an alternate universe was the steady beeping of the machines connected to my chest and arms. It smelt foul within the confinements of the room, and I soon realized that it was me. I smelled like him just before he left. The leftover smell of kerosene and blood, rotting flesh and some weird perfume hung on my clothes. It made me feel like retching, but I couldn't move. I was trapped beneath the restraints holding me down, from what though, I couldn't tell. I struggled and kicked. Tried to suck in my stomach to wiggle underneath; but in the end, came to no avail. I laid there, exhausted and began to feel the anesthetic start to sink in. It was a terrible feeling, being between consciousness. It felt as if I was trapped inside my own body, and I began to lash out, traumatized by the thought of being trapped again._

"_NO! NO!" I began to cry out. Nurses and doctors ran in, trying to calm me. Needles were injected right and left, and I began to feel as if I was fading in and out of memory..._

_In the real world, outside of Sasuke Uchiha's dream, nurses and doctors tried to awake the boy who seemed trapped inside a coma, only to partially awaken every few hours to thrash about and to yell to the high heavens. Medical Superior, Tsundae was the best of help, but could only give the Uchiha heir time to escape the nightmare world he was living in, not realizing that he thought that little world was Konohakgure._

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I begged, I was terrified by now. How come no one has visited? How come I'm the only one here? "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. By then, I deemed rescuing hopeless, unaware that a highly ranked medical team was currently doing all they could to prevent the loss of the last Uchiha..._

Panting, I shot up, disturbed by the sudden onslaught of memories. It was all too much to bear. Between the return of _him_, the dark world of my past, reliving the memories of the ones who were slaughtered before my eyes, and now, the overwhelming feeling of being trapped within a relentless sleep for seven days without anything to do except replay the brutality of the murder of my family. With a choked sob, I collapsed back on the bead, head landing square on...

"AHH!" I shot up, embarrassed to have my head come into contact with his body. He chuckled his deep chuckle and pulled me closer to him. I knew by now that struggling would only cause him to try harder, so instead, my body went rigid.

He chortled, arms wrapping around my torso, and for the first time in years, oddly, I felt...safe. Secure. For the first time in a while I didn't feel alone. Unconsciously, I leaned back into the embrace, sighing, and relaxed when the soothing sound of breathing filled my ears.

Hands charmingly stroked my hair and I felt myself begin to doze off, resting on top of this man. It felt nice. I enjoyed knowing the fact someone wouldn't be trying to kill me if I were to let my guard down. But just as I began to fall into the darkness of Dreamtime, that familiar chuckling erupted inside my head, and I shot up, trying to claw a way out of the grip around my torso.

"Otouto, tsk tsk. You know better than to run again. Because in the end, we all know who you're going to come running back to." my eyes widened as he hit a nerve inside of me. How dare he tell me who I'll rely on in my time of need! "Yes, that's right. You know it too, don't you. But you're too afraid to accept it. You know you can't accept the fact that you'll always come running home to your own blood. That's the truth. And you know when the time comes that I'll be waiting for you with open arms..." he trailed off, an evil smirk dancing upon his lips.

"Th-that's not true!" I defied. But standing up for myself seemed easier said then done.

"Ah, but otouto" he whispered, leaning in so his face was inches away from mine "we all know that's not how you truly feel." and with those last words, his lips descended upon my own, and his arms snaked their way around my body, one coming to rest on my hip and the other on my neck. Whether it be by fear or shock, I was paralyzed and couldn't bring myself to pry out of his arms. He loosened the knot on my headband, and it fell, covering my eyes and blinding me from him. A silent tear ran down my cheek and I felt the grip loosen a bit. Tugging free with a cry, I stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Lifting my headband, I peeked beneath it, only to be unfortunate enough to see him standing over me. Unwillingly, a shudder ran through my body, and I heard him chuckle.

"You egotistical bastard!" I spat out. Glaring for all I was worth, which apparently was a lot, I snarled and heard him chuckle even louder.

"Ah my foolish otouto, this is why you'll never be able to beat me. You are still too weak." he chuckled again, and his hand cupped my cheek. "But there's one good thing that comes out of this; you're **my **otouto, **my **love.." he trailed off, hand skimming across my skin, and exited the room, leaving me to puzzle over what he just said. I peeled off my shirt, which was damp from fear, and stood still, a vacant look in my eyes.

Exhaustion eventually overcame me and I laid down, resting my body, but not my eyes.

For the next few hours I tried to rest, but was awoken by any noise, even the slightest creaking of the wooden floor. It disturbed me to no end, knowing that I was laying awake in fear of his return. But somewhere deep inside my whole being, I knew it was deeper than that. There was this love that I shouldn't feel. It was an affection that should have been directed toward a female, or even another male, but not him. Life seemed to be getting more and more complicated by the minute as I dug deeper, trying to find some sense within those feelings. It was jumbled, and I couldn't seem to piece the puzzle together.

Frustrated, I arose from the bed, only to be assaulted by no other than him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his bone-crushing grasp on my wrists. "Please...you're hurting me!" he then threw me to the floor and straddled my waist. "Wh-what are you doing?! This isn't right! You shouldn't be doing this!!" by now, my arms were pinned above my head and my legs were being held down by own. Then, he laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, my otouto. Oh yes, you know this is wrong. Your morals and 'hatred' make you think this is the worst thing out there. You know we shouldn't be doing this, but secretly..." he trailed off, leaning down so his lips ghosted across my ear. "Secretly, you know you just love this.." he then took my earlobe in his mouth and nibbled, earning a cry of surprise on my behalf. "See, what did I tell you?"

He then left me laying there on the cold, hard floor. I was frightened, but most of all, I hated how he could see right through me. I sat up, resting on my elbows. Sighing, I tilted my head to the ceiling and stared at it for what seemed like hours. After a while, I began to pace the room, and eventually, I came to a conclusion.

Wearily, I raised my hands above my head and exclaimed; "Why do I feel this way about him? Isn't this something to be shared with a special person, not Itachi. I couldn't be falling for my own brother...Could I?"

**Little did I know Itachi was standing in the doorframe, wearing that wicked smirk again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue. _LYRICS BELONG TO ATB_

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.**Possibility of lemon/lime soon!**

**Note:** this is ItaSasu...yes incest (insert drooling me.) Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '...' look like that

**Speech:** "..." looks like that

**Ages :** Itachi is: 18

Sasuke is: 16

**OMG IM SOO SORRY, I'VE BEEN SPELLING OTOUTO WRONG! GOMEN!**

**ALSO SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

**anyone know a BETA/editor in need of a story to check over?**

I gasped as those all-too-familiar hands wound their way around my waist. A husky voice then whispered in my ear for the umpteenth time that day.

"_Could _you be falling for me? Oh otouto I have a feeling you already have." Shivers wracked my spine as his hands, slowly traced their way down my bare sides, coming to a rest on my hips.

"A-aniki!" I squeaked out. "Wh-what are you d-doing?!?" I stuttered. Though behind my protests, I was secretly loving the feeling of those devilish fingers tracing patterns across my stomach. "I-Itachi!" I gasped out, heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment. "Ahh..st-stop! Please!" I was nervous and jittery. This was so embarrassing, and I was worried someone might catch us, though who, I had no clue.

"Oh, my little otouto. Do you know how delicious you look, all flustered like that and calling out my name?" he asked, voice seeming an octave lower than usual. Thinking quickly, I fiercely shook my head, and mentally willed him away.

'Why does it feel so good, having his hands run across my body? I shouldn't be feeling this way about him!' I was at war with myself. While my conscience chided me for feeling affection towards my brother, my heart told me otherwise. Gripping my head, I leaned back into Itachi's arms, trying to fight off the immense disarray within my own mind. "Why...why..why?" I kept muttering, while Itachi held me against his chest. It was no help being in his arms, either. Gooseflesh crawled across my skin as I felt his muscles ripple with every movement. I was hyper-aware of any rustle or shift in position. I squeaked as his hands roamed upwards again, running over every inch of exposed skin. Then, something warm latched onto my neck and I bit back a cry of surprise.

"Ahh...an-aniki..." I cried out, shivering from his touches and caresses. His fingers were warm, but I still felt an icy chill spread through me when they came into contact with my skin. It felt like he knew where I was sensitive the most, and I squirmed beneath his gaze and broke free from the embrace, hopping on my bed, pillow landing in my lap.

"Eager to progress, I see." Itachi said with a chuckle, making me blush harder.

"Uhh..n-no not...r-really..." I quickly replied, backing up as far away from that evil smirk as I could. I was completely embarrassed for being in this situation, and even more for enjoying it. A hand instinctively reached up and touched the spot where a hickey was forming. Itachi had me wrapped around his little finger, and what I hated the most was the fact that he knew it too. He was coming closer, reaching the bed quickly with long, graceful strides. I 'eeped' when the springs groaned in protest to the additional weight.

"Matte aniki! Do you _really _think we should..um be doing this?" I wondered. By now, Itachi was hovering over me, arms on either side of my waist and on all fours. It was a very...seductive pose, to say the least, and I was slightly intimidated by it.

"Do you really have to question my actions, little Sasuke?" he muttered into my ear, purring my name sexily before descending upon my neck again. I let out a groan as he sucked on my pulse, which rapidly beat faster as his tongue licked and his teeth nibbled their way to my collarbone. Blushing, I tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him off me. Looking into his eyes, I leaned in, as if to kiss him, then quickly jumped off the bed, laughing. Growling, he got up from the bed, but I had already dashed out the door.

"**I will make you mine otouto**, trust me on this one." and barely hearing those parting words, I was outside in the open air, sunshine warming my bare torso. I was glad to be rid of my brother for the moment, but then my happy mood soon escalated downward. By that time, I realized that getting out of the house was worse than being molested inside by Itachi. I was fortunate to step out, topless, just as Ino and Sakura were passing by. Luckily, I managed to grab the newspaper and run inside before they noticed me. Unfortunately, waiting on the other side of that door was my hatred; my weakness; my love. My brother was there, and I faltered for a moment, dropping the newspaper to the floor.

I pressed myself against the woodwork of the door, squeezing my eyes shut, afraid of the fury to be impacted upon myself for the trick earlier. But when it never came, I cracked open an eye.

"My, my since when do you cower so much, otouto?" Itachi wondered with a scolding click of his tongue. I flinched at the noise, replaying the moments when that same tongue was on my neck or trying to tease its conniving way into my mouth and shuddered at the thoughts. It was like if I just pictured him, I could feel his hands roaming over my body. I could feel the cold seeping into my bones from his touches and the arousing feeling of his mouth over my own. I groaned, which, in return, caused Itachi to wonder exactly what I was thinking. "Since when do you think so much to make such a pleased noise?" Itachi purred, head next to my ear, making me shiver in response.

"Ever since you came back into my life." I whispered sullenly, looking at my feet. It suddenly felt awkward being around him, and I wished I could be someone else for a day. I wish I could go through life like a normal person, and not have to bother with feelings like this. Sighing, I began to walk back to my room, making sure to give a wide berth to Itachi. Then, I was turned around, and pulled into a tight embrace. "I-Itachi!" I squeaked out, shocked by the sudden onslaught of affection. "Wh-what are you doing?!" when I wasn't let go of, I began to fret a little.

"Shh, otouto. Let's just stay like this for a little." His words shocked me, but I felt comfortable in his arms. It felt like he actually cared, and that he wouldn't just use me for my looks. It felt nice, and my own arms nervously snaked their way around Itachi's waist, returning the hug. I felt his breathing against my hair, and leaned my head on his chest. It was invidious and completely unfair that he could make me feel so...so whole. Unfair because he could help me; he could mend my wounds better than I could myself, and he did it like no other. It was disturbing yet enchanting at the same time. It was like anything you shouldn't have more of, but addiction overrules clarity more times than not. I sighed, this was definitely more complicated than I thought it would be.

I groaned and peeled myself out of the grip I was beginning to know better and better by the hour. "Aniki" I started, completely sure of myself, "I c-can't do this. I mean, it isn't right. How will the villagers come to accept an S-ranked criminal popping up out of nowhere and falling head-over-heels in love with his own _brother_? _That's _not something you hear on a daily basis, now is it?" he gave me a look that made me uneasy.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked, resting his head atop my own.

"No but-" I started, but was cut off by the softness of his lips pressed against my own, and the warm feeling of his tongue invading my mouth. My eyes slid halfway closed as his it curved and dipped inside my mouth, teasing me by avoiding my own tongue which was inexpertly trying to tangle up with his. I made a slight noise of discomfort and clung to his shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer to my body. With his arm still wrapped around my waist and my hands gripping his shoulders, he pulled back with a smirk, satisfied by my reaction to his exploits. I sighed, which was becoming a regular habit of mine, this wasn't how I planned to spend my afternoon. I wanted to get out of the house, not be assaulted by my older brother, even though it was becoming more enjoyable.

"Still having second thoughts, my little Sasuke-kun?" I froze. It wasn't like Itachi to use playful endings to any name; there must be something he wants.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I _am Itachi-senpai_." I replied with much sarcasm and a slight grin. Ah, how I enjoyed being dominant for a minute. But all happy thoughts were gone as his smile grew wicked again. Backing up again, I hit the woodwork of the door, pressing myself against it as I had minutes ago. He crept closer, and put his lips up to my ear, whispering the future I'll be succumbed to.

"Otouto, oh otouto. Do you know how..._pleasurable_...it would be to hear you say that while squirming beneath me? While you're all hot and sweaty, calling out my name in sweet bliss, now, doesn't that sound attractive?" he purred, licking his way from my ear to my neck. I groaned as his fingers traced their way over one of my nipples.

"I-Itachi!" I gasped out, throwing my arms around his neck as his lips encased one of my nipples, sending a wave of pleasure over my body. I felt my knees buckle, as I was not used to pleasure such as this, and I clung to Itachi, not wanting to fall because it was a sign of weakness, and I didn't want this feeling to go away. "I-Itachi..." I managed again before I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the floor, and blacking out.

**every sound that I hear, every thought that I fear, you tell me that I, I was wrong to let you go...**

_I awoke to see my brother hover over me, hands behind his back._

"_Itachi-nii!" I squealed. It was Saturday, my 8th birthday; the massacre of the clan had not occurred yet. "Did you remember? Ne, ne?!" I asked, hyper for once in the morning. It was a shock, actually, to see my brother home for once during a family event such as this. Smiling slightly, he pulled his hands out from behind his back to hand me a small package wrapped in a dull black paper._

"_There will be more in store for you later, otouto." and with those words, he poked my forehead and left me to revel in the glorious item that was for solely me. Carefully unwrapping the gift, I pulled out a box, and within the box was something unimaginable. Surrounded by protective velvet was a breathtaking silver bracelet. It was inlaid with sapphire and white and smoky quartz, to represent the Uchiha colors. Giddy, I slipped it on, and frantically ran around the house to search for the man who gave me this treasure. By the time I stopped looking for him, it was darkening outside with threats of a possible storm. Tired, I took a bath, fixed myself some food, and hopped into bed. There I lay, until shouts of terror filled the air._

_I shot out of bed, and ran down the hallway, seeing my brother there._

"_Onee-chan! Matte!" I shouted. I reached my hand out to him, but he didn't stop or look back. "Matte..Matte." I began to crumble with despair. Sinking to the ground, I felt a few stray tears fall from my cheeks._

_Now he looked back at me. I shuddered as he stared. He smirked, and his eyes bore into mine. He bent to the floor. Picking something up, he tossed it towards me. I dodged a kunai whizzing right by my ear. I gasped and stepped back. His eyes...they weren't normal._

"_Come here, otouto. Come closer." He spoke eerily. I stumbled, backing up to the far wall. _

"_You're not Onee-chan. Wh-what did you do to him?" I stuttered._

_He cackled loudly at my obvious fear, making my ears ring at the sound. He faded into the shadows, red eyes the only visible beacon in the darkness. However, eventually I lost sight of them too, and shook violently. And that was when I heard the first scream to ring into the night air and die down. That was the time I knew there was deep trouble, and something was amiss. Succumbed to my brother's will, he picked me up and threatened me to no end. When I thought all was lost, I began to have fading sight, and eventually tumbled into the darkness of a coma._

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I begged, I was terrified by now. How come no one has visited? How come I'm the only one here? "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. By then, I deemed rescuing hopeless, unaware that a highly ranked medical team was currently doing all they could to prevent the loss of the last Uchiha..._

_Eight days after that incident, I awoke to the hospital's white walls, and felt as if it was déjà vu. Only this time, I was greeted with the sight of mournful looking friends, but no family. It couldn't be true.. What I saw must have been a dream, right? But then, I was graced with the pleasure of knowing what had befallen my family. They were all slaughtered, and I was, supposedly, the only one left, except for him. Dread hit the bottom of my stomach, and I vowed if I ever saw that traitor again I would-_

The dreamscape was suddenly cut off by the annoyance of someone shaking my shoulder, and light whispers of _"Sasuke" _in my ear.

"Uuhhhhnnn." I groaned, feebly bopping the perpetrator on the head. "Let me sleep! God!" I half moaned, half complained into my pillow, knowing well that once I was awake there would be no getting back to sleep. Suddenly, I shot up. I lived alone, if it was Naruto, he would have broken something by now, alerting me to his presence, but this person was quiet and graceful, with feather-light touches. Suddenly, a searing pain wracked my skull, and I clutched at it, clenching my eyes shut and jaw tight.

"Here." Smooth hands with long, skinny fingers brushed past my cheek, and popped two aspirin into my mouth. Holding a glass of, what assumed to be water, to my mouth, I took a sip, and downed the pills. Prying my eyes open carefully, I looked at the person tending to me, only to now know that he hadn't left after that spiel before. God knows what he did to me while I was unconscious.

"Oh otouto, do I have a _surprise _for you." Itachi said while leaning in to claim my lips as his own.

_omggg yayy!!!_

_i finally uploaded and it's longer than before!_

_REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!_

_ty for reading my story so farr!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue. Don't own Boys Night Out lyrics either.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.

**Note:** this is ItaSasu...yes incest yes yaoi. Don't like it, don't read. however you feel towards yaoi/incest i dont care cause: i love it xD

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '...' look like that

**Speech:** "..." looks like that

**Ages :** Itachi is: 18

Sasuke is: 16

**Note:** Bondage this chappie xD

**Extremely sorry for the lateness,**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS**

More than a thousand words have been said by you, and you only, but nothing can compare to the way you slowly destroy my existence with just a brush of you lips over mine. However, with arms pinned above my head, I pushed against the restraints, never allowing you to know I was loving the feeling of being corrupted by your hands, lips, and tongue, exploring every inch of me. I struggled, but came to the same ending of being slammed back against the bed. I can't believe this is happening again. Why was it that every time I'm around Itachi, he always ends up pushing me against something, and forces me to make my arms to go places other than right by my side? Turning away from the kiss, I gasped, flustered by the sudden lack of air and still current headache.

"W-why me?" I huffed out, never fully expecting an answer. "Wh-what's with all the-" I never was able to finish my sentence, seeing as how I was cut off by a cold hand sliding down my body and a warm tongue invading my mouth. I bit back a moan as those devilish hands traced a pattern on the inside of one of my thighs. I knew I couldn't, and wouldn't submit to Itachi's will. If I let this happen, who knows what he'll do to me next. I laid there, squirming beneath those fingers, wanting to hold those hands and run them across my body, and yet wanting to push them away all the same. A scream clawed its way out of my mouth, I was desperate for more attention and yearning for an escape, but it was muffled, caught by Itachi's talented tongue. He peeled his fingers away from the heat of my thighs, and slowly began to pull the hem of my shirt up, fingers dancing across the bare skin of my stomach. He slid the material up further, exploring the pale canvas of my body spread out before him, and pulled the shirt taught above my head, tying my wrists to the headboard with a wire, then with the shirt, for extra security, marking me as his prisoner.

My eyes widened, and I tossed about, struggling, doing anything to try and loosen the bindings. The wire was painful, and tightened with every toss or turn, digging into the flesh of my wrists. I needed another distraction. I need to do something to avert his eyes from me. Itachi shouldn't see me like this, weak and panting, flustered and excited, it taunted me so, to see my body react in the way it has. Oh, how I knew he loved every moment of this, one could easily read it off the smirk upon his lips. He hovered over me, straddling my waist leaning down close to me, those same mouth that held a steady smirk was getting closer and closer...

Gasping, I shot up, or...tried to at least, I squeezed my eyes shut.

'It's all a dream.' I tried to reassure myself. But when I felt my arms tied above my head, saw the red and slightly purple hickeys decorating my chest, and felt the heat of another next to me, I began to worry a little. My heart was beating to fast, pulse faltering at moments when he stirred or shifted in the bed we were currently sharing. My eyelids drooped shut in remembrance of what had happened a few hours earlier. It was as if it was happening right now. Every touch, every swipe of that talented tongue felt as if it was running over my body right now. Breathing became rapid, which lately seemed to be a normalcy. His breath on my neck...the way his devilish fingers played along the tight skin above my waistline...the way his tongue felt, tangling up in mine...his hands ghosting over the sensitive...

"Ahh!" I was caught off guard, as "A-aniki!" attached himself to my collarbone and began to suck lightly_... every swipe of that talented tongue..._it was amazing. My heart was racing...this...it's not normal! I-I shouldn't be reacting this way..but...his hands and his mouth...it's to die for. And yet, it was almost too much to handle.

I trembled beneath his touch as his graceful fingers trailed their way down my sides and over my stomach, slowly tracing patterns that were resulting in some disruptions on 'other' parts of me. Soon joining his fingers, his warm mouth began to explore the crevice of my neck, licking and biting its way down from my ear to my shoulder. He was persistent, and made sure to leave new marks where the old ones were beginning to fade. His hands mastered the art of devilry as they slid up to brush over a nipple, eliciting a delicious moan from my behalf.

'I know he wants me to cave, but if I did, who know's what would happen...but the temptations-' my thoughts were cut short as his mouth finally made its way down my chest again, attaching itself on a dusky nipple, while his long fingers twisted and tweaked the other. He was being the devil's apprentice, trying to wring some sound out of me, a little reaction to let him know his ministrations were corrupting the better half of me. I struggled to stay in control of my body, but it was a do or die situation, and seeing as how death was not a wise option, I went for 'do' and moaned without restraint as his mouth traveled lower, stimulating me even further.

"A-aniki!" I shouted out, completely lost in this new feeling of passion. "P-please more!" Excited by the proclamation he moved down slowly, tauntingly and slowly pulling my boxers down, managing to kiss and nip at every new piece of exposed skin. Cooly, Itachi began to slide my boxers down, my manhood becoming exposed more every passing second. He then whisked my boxers off completely, and gently ran his tongue down the length, eliciting another hearty moan from me. He then took my member in his mouth, and began running his teeth along it, licking it from base to head. Another moan escaped my lips, and I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks, as he erected my cock to its full potential. My breathing was erotic, coming out in short, heavy pants.

"Damn...you...Itachi..." I managed to gasp out between his ministrations, attempting to find some form of composure, which turned out to be futile. I began to form an idea in my head, and struggled to get him off me, alas, his hands had a firm grip on my waist, and the wire holding me hostage dug into my skin further. The pain was a slight distraction, but was a pointless act, as he continuously brought me closer to the edge. Soon though, he pulled away with a smirk, making the pain between my legs throb and cause extreme discomfort. "Wh-what are you doing?!?" I almost shouted.

He chuckled, the sound all too familiar to me. "Oh otouto, I thought you thought this was _wrong_. That brothers shouldn't do _stuff _like this. Why have you suddenly changed your mind? Hmm?" He inquired, hurting my pride a little with his response.

'I just realized that...I-I love you, Itachi.' those three words...they were so easy to say, and yet I couldn't bring myself to form the sentence. Irony was playing it's luck tonight, and was striking head on at my heart. Instead of proclaiming my newfound information, I turned my head away from him, unable to meet his haunting eyes. A hand softly caressed my cheek, and another slid down my hip, and began to relieve me of the aching pain between my legs. Slowly, he began his ministrations again, slowly stroking my erection with his long fingers. And not long after that, I came hard, crying out his name, and collapsing back against the bed. Slowly, I began to drowse, and I was aware of a chaste kiss being placed upon my lips, and him whispering something, but I was unable to make out what he was saying, and soon, I fell into a deep, long slumber.

**You and me, you know that we were always funny in a carcrash sort of way. Watch me bruise and bleed for you, I always knew that I'd end up dead today...**

_It was about three weeks since my 8th birthday, and about two weeks since I awoke in that hospital to be graced with the wonderful news about my family. I was terrified, alone, and unable to support myself alone in the, now haunted, mansion that I like to call a home. I was lucky enough to not be murdered, but I had lost the one person who actually meant something extremely special to me; my brother. It was killing me, being alone in the large house, all alone and stuck to reminisce over what had happened about a month ago._

_However, I was still allowed to go to school, and on my first day there, I stayed in the back corner of the room, aware of all the accusing eyes on me. I knew they were all wondering 'why is he the only one alive?' but to tell the truth, I had no idea why, either. So, I went about my business, payed attention in class, and took extremely sufficient notes. I was happy, until we had a break and were allowed to hang out outside. I was nervous to leave my corner and face the extreme inquiry of the world outside. I felt very apathetic about the whole idea, but the teacher eventually dragged me outside, claiming that 'it was good for my health if I made some friends'. Friends...it was a very dangerous word to use, and I was wondering if there was a person brave enough to actually be my friend._

_Then, as I was outside, I felt their eyes, they seemed to burn into my back, and I took a quick route up a tree, sheltering myself from their hatred. Upon my perch in the tree, I soon realized that I was not the only one there. Nervously, I peered at the person sitting next to me. He was a tan boy, with spiky golden hair, and large blue eyes that seemed to compete against oceans._

"_H-hi..."I whispered, wondering if this boy could become my friend. He turned his head slightly to look at me, observing my average looks._

"_Hey." he calmly replied, slightly smiling._

_This time, I smiled back. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Who are you?" I inquired, interested in another for once._

"_I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

Gasping, I awoke to an empty bed and room. Light and music spilling from an open bathroom door was the only other significance of other life in this house. Unfortunately, I was still tied up, and I was still bare of all clothing, sweaty and sticky. I was completely vulnerable, and I knew Itachi was aware of it too. My arms were aching, and some blood still trickled down my arms, reminding me of previous actions.

Drowsily, I took a look around the room, observing the decor and color schemes. The walls were black, and directly in front of me was the bathroom door from which music was heard. Next to that, there was what seemed to be an antique desk that was cluttered with papers and books, all ranging in different sizes. To the left of the bed, there was two windows, veiled by a sheer grey curtain. The bed itself was adorned with burgundy, satin sheets, and a large black comforter. The dim lighting was allowing me to make out only these larger objects, but the smaller details could not be made out.

In awe, I began to calculate how much time I had left to live. This was Itachi's room, and every time someone went in there, they never came out...well, except for Itachi himself. While I was wondering if I was to succumb to that fate as well, I began to doze into a dreamless sleep.

**several hours later**

I awoke, feeling vaguely dirty, and out of place. On top of that, it was hard to breathe, and something abnormally heavy was atop my chest, and my eyes were veiled by a silk piece of cloth.

"What's going on?" I asked, anger and fear causing my voice to rise and crack in the middle.

Then, warm breath danced on my ear, whispering "Oh, you'll see, my little otouto. You'll see..." then he chuckled, and I began to get dizzy...

_OMG i apologize again for the lateness, but i promise to have **chapter five** up soon._

_this chapter took me a little longer to write than i thought it would, so i hope you enjoyed it :_

_please review; reviews are yummy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.

**Note:** this is ItaSasu . . . yes incest. Don't like it, don't read. Why would you be this far if you hated it, hm?

**Flashbacks/Dreams:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '...' look like that

**Speech:** "..." looks like that

**Ages :** Itachi is: 18

Sasuke is: 16

**I haven't been thanking you guys lately, so here it goes:**

**k1ta.ky0ko**: haha yeah, I think we're all aware of Itachi's evil streak!

**Santura-san: **aww thanks Adi!

**Jessea: **thanks for the support

**KiaraNxiar: **did you enjoy the 'surprise':

**SandxDemonx13: **I'm glad you're enjoying this.

**Inuyasha's sexy wolf: **thanks cody!

**KillerDustBunny: **aww thanks for the great review!

**Karina:** thanks, that was really nice!

You guys all make me feel awesome with the great reviews!

Gyahh! More lateness and pointless attempts at creating a worthwhile plot!

**i promise to shoot myself later**

Groggily, I awoke to see the sky behind the windows was dark and haunting. The dreary colors in the room and the dim lighting added to the feeling of terror rising in my chest. Turning on my side, I was relieved to see that my hands were free, however, when I looked forward, I was met with a pair of blood red eyes. Gasping, I tried to turn away, or even look away, but he had a firm, bruising grip on my waist, and his eyes alone seemed to hold me in place. Wearily, I lifted an arm and placed my hand on his wrist, grabbing it and making a feeble attempt to peel his iron-like fingers off my bare hip. Smirking, the bastard I like to call my brother, held onto me tighter, making me visibly flinch in pain.

"Let go! Y-you're going to leave a mark!" I stammered out, willing my tired eyes to stay open. "O-onegai, Itachi . . . let go . . . " I pleaded.

Who knew that I would one day stoop as low as to **beg **for something? After a while, I gave up trying to peel his fingers off, and decided to sleep for a little longer. Alas, I was woken up to the feeling of lips on my own and pain coming from my wrists that were stuck between us. I cried out, not being able to deal with the immense pain. Looking down, I noticed the deep, cris-cross patterns across my forearms from where the wires cut into me earlier. Dried blood was flaking off, revealing the raw, bruised skin beneath it. Biting my lip, I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Turning my head, I lay on my side, back to him, and tried not to shake from crying so violently. I couldn't meet his eyes, not allowing him to see me crying. I tried to stop, but the pain . . . it was nauseating, deafening and controlling, and I was more than willing to submit to its will and fall into the unknown depths it was presenting before me.

Black was beginning to fuzz in the corners of my vision, and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was an unreadable look upon the face of my beloved; my brother.

_Arms outstretched, hands feebly wavered in the air, attempting to stop his departure. Any attempts were futile, as his retreating back receded further away. Bitter winds bit at my bare arms, and snow clustered upon the top of my head._

"_Onii-chan! Matte!" I shouted. I kept running toward him, but he just kept getting further and further away . . . The thought of him leaving already, when he just returned, was devastating, and it crushed me to have to witness it. I ran faster, holding onto a sliver of hope that he was just kidding, but knowing my brother, he was all too serious about this. He was hurting me in the worst way anyone could; he was ripping my heart out and leaving me to bleed on the floor beneath his feet. Tears freely flowed as my running began to slow, allowing the object of my affections to get ahead and fade into the mist that was slowly thickening,_

"_I-itachi . . . " I whispered, before I allowed darkness to envelop me in a blanket of snow . . . _

I shot up out of bed, feeling somewhat out of place, and immediately regretted doing such when pain crawled its way up both my arms. Ignoring the burning sensation that seemed to be eating away at my arms, I looked around, and noticed there was no one in the room.

"H-hello. ?" I tentatively called out. "Is anyone here?". When no response came, I crawled out of the bed, deeming it safe enough to at least shower. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom door, and was relieved when I heard no sounds. Throwing the door open, I looked at my surroundings in awe. The bathroom was a spacious place, completely white. Making my way over to the sink, I took a moment to check out my appearance in the large mirror. My hair was disheveled, and there were bruises, cuts, and hickeys all over my torso. Looking down, there were slight bruises on my hips, seemingly alike to fingers.

Exhausted and annoyed, I turned a knob, and water came spilling out of the shower head, creating steam that enveloped me in a mist-like way. As I stepped under the hot water, I was brought back to the dream I had earlier. Ironically, it seemed somewhat like a premonition. Dreaming about him leaving..then awaking to an empty bed, it was all too coincidental. Sighing, these thoughts ran over through my mind as I absentmindedly massaged some shampoo through my hair. Enveloped within the steamy confinements of the shower, I reminisced the past few days' events. Burning water slowly rinsed my body of any lather and whatnot, and I stepped out of the shower, lazily wrapping a white towel across my waist. Feeling rejuvenated, I stepped into the dark room which belonged to my brother, and carefully made my way across it, unsure if I would be allowed to leave.

Aware of any noises, I slowly turned the knob on the door, and stepped out into the halls of my home. Sighing, I made my way toward my bedroom, feeling relieved to be allowed clothing. Peeking in the space where the door was ajar, I considered it okay to enter. Upon entering, I was amazed to see everything was still in the place it originally was in.

The walls were a dark rusty color, with dull, black curtains hanging over closed windows. The weapons and scattered papers displayed across my dresser were all there, random kunais and homework assignments still at the same place on the floor. The bed, although the covers were splayed randomly across it, was still in tact, red and black sheets still in one piece. Walking in, the towel slightly falling off my loose frame, I reached my dresser, and pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts. Slipping the attire on, I lazily dried my hair out with the towel that had fallen to the floor. I dragged myself to the bed, sluggishly making it, before crawling in and closing my eyes.

'A nap would be a good idea . . . " I thought, before I drifted into Dreamland.

**Here I stand, empty hands. Wishing my wrists were bleeding, to stop the pain from the beatings..**

_Unaware of where I was, I slowly peeled my eyes open, and witnessed only darkness. Slowly, a hand crept its way down from my restrained wrists, and slid it'd way down my side to rest upon my waist. I involuntarily shuddered and released the breath I didn't know I was holding._

_Whoever was above me, drew a gasp out of my mouth by merely running their fingers softly along my torso. This person knew where to touch, yes they did. For as long as he was walking this earth, he must know all the ways to make anyone bend to his will. Anyone mortal, at least. And I was mortal in all ways possible, which he proved by running his tongue across the smooth skin of my throat, which in return made me shiver and moan in utmost delight._

_The person whispered, but all I could make out was a deep voice laced with threatening darkness._

_He then placed his lips beneath my jaw line, causing me to moan again, and push myself against the delicious feeling. I wanted that voice. I wanted those hands. Those beautiful, pale hands running possessively over me and making me submit to his dangerous will._

_I didn't know I was begging him until all ministrations were stopped, and he chuckled a familiar laugh. I knew it from somewhere, but the mouth on my neck was distracting me to no end, and I found it extremely hard to concentrate. I moaned again, as his mouth traveled lower and lower, causing me to buck my hips in the air, searching for some form of friction. Soon, long, smooth fingers traveled from their attachment from my hips to slide across my navel and travel downward, toward a new destination. Slowly, fingers slid their way across..._

Moaning, I woke up, annoyed by the fact that I overslept, by how I had to go to school tomorrow, and there was that slight problem beneath the bed sheets. Deciding to just get this over with, I slid my hand slowly down my side, tracing circles across my hips in a way I knew Itachi would. My own fingers ghosted across my stomach, causing me to shiver from the ripples of pleasure that shot up my spine. I leaned back further into the pillows, sliding a finger down my arousal, slowly stimulating it through my shorts.

It was terrible, the ache I felt as my own fingers trailed upward and left the hardened flesh. I couldn't wait much longer, that I knew, so I ever-so-slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts, eliciting a small moan from the back of my throat. My shorts slid down to my knees, and I gave my forsaken length a light trailing of fingers, earning myself a short intake of breath. When this started, I was more than happy to get it over with, but for some reason, I was in a sadistic mood, and tempting myself even more with little caresses reminded me of when his own hands were doing this to me. Groaning, I wrapped my fingers around my length, slowly pumping it, moans suppressed by the pillow.

My head fell back, short, quiet pants and slow moans crawling their way past my lips. Fantasy seemed to become a reality as I imagined Itachi over me, hands slowly working their way up and down. It was then I made the mistake of letting a name slip past my lips.

"...Itachi..." I moaned

I drew in a harsh breath, that name upon my lips doing an action like this was disgraceful and sickening to others' eyes.…yet I couldn't help but moan it again, feeling the delicious ripples it sent shooting up my spine.

"A-Aniki...mm...!"

I involuntarily bucked my hips into my hand, feeling the heat between my thighs.  
A familiar tightness began to form in my stomach as I tensed up, quickening the pace with loud gasps and harsher moans.

"God, Nii-san!" I moaned, the pace beginning to become too much...

"Hai, Otouto?" I heard his voice whisper, and peeked open an eye to see his face, loomed above my own, smirk dotting his lips...

"I-itachi..." I breathed out, releasing the grip I had on my own cock...

Smirking, he leaned down, lips just hovering over my own, causing me to shiver and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Seems like you were...busy...while I was away." Itachi whispered into my ear, tongue trailing across the shell of it.

"Mmm...Itachi..." I breathed out, trying not to squirm beneath his touch. I was exhausted, and having his fingers slowly wrap around my cock wasn't helping at all. "I-itachi!" I moaned out, not caring if anyone heard. "Pl-please..." I was begging him to touch me, which was crazy in any sense, but it felt just so amazing... His hand deftly swept up and down, making me cry out when his fingers toyed with the tip of my cock. I was getting closer and closer to release, and soon, I came hard, back arching and muscles tensing as waves of pleasure swept over my body. Panting, I collapsed back against the bed, and I closed my eyes as Itachi placed a chaste kiss upon my lips and left me alone, just like he had before...

What we choose to do...It's just simple mindless self-indulgence.

_Yay I finally posted this._

_Wow. This was...and eventful chapter_

_review please! You're all so nice with everything_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Deep Within  
**Disclaimer:** do I have to keep doing this??  
**Warning: **First Fic. Ever.  
**Note:** this is ItaSasu . . . yes incest. Don't like it, don't read. Why would you be this far if you hated it, hm?  
**Flashbacks/Dreams:** _italics_  
**Thoughts**: '...' look like that  
**Speech:** "..." looks like that  
**Ages :** Itachi is: 18  
Sasuke is: 16

**okay...I know I'm getting later and later with updating..but I promise a total crack fic. That I made months ago with my friend...its seriously funny ItaSasu:  
HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT THOUGH :  
**

Groaning, I awoke, a strange feeling was buried deep within me, and I vaguely wondered what it was. Sighing, I raised my wrist up to my eye level, wondering how the hell the bracelet got there. I never recalled seeing it on my dresser when I last walked in there, so I guess it wouldn't be weird to know that Itachi secretly had it hidden somewhere within the confinements of his room or something. The ruby gemstone caught the reflecting sun rays that shone through the window, and glowed a bright color. Frustrated, I tried to take the piece of jewelry off, but wound up even madder when the bracelet wouldn't budge. Sighing, I threw on my discarded boxers from earlier and left the room to search for any signs of my brother.

When the house was seemed empty, I checked the time…and screamed out in frustration.

"FUCK! I'm late for school!" I yelled running back through the house to get to my room. Throwing on a pair of jeans, shoes and a black top, I grabbed my backpack and began to run to my way over to the high school. It wasn't easy being a junior, let alone being late for your first class. Luckily, as I ran into the school, I was saved by an all-school assembly involving the start of a 'new school' and how the freshmen should all 'get involved' in school related activities and so-on and so-forth. Carefully, I slid in through the side doors hopefully unnoticed, however, I ran right into where Neji was sitting.

"Uchiha." He bluntly regarded, not even bothering to look my way.

"Hyuuga." I replied, tone just as friendly.

"Late as usual I see." He bit out, anger in his voice sharp. "Next time, you won't get off so easily."

I sighed; it was just my luck to run into the student council president while I was late… and on the first day no less! Fuck that Itachi and his ways of making me sleep in. Angry, I absentmindedly fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist, annoyed with the fact that I didn't grab a long-sleeved shirt to cover it up. What was worse was the fact that the marks scattered across my neck were probably visible, making myself vulnerable for questioning from others.

Soon, the assembly was over, and I made it to my third period unharmed, thanks to Naruto who was generous enough to grab my schedule for me. However, the thought of him being generous soon disappeared when I heard him laughing.

"Wh-where did...you get all those...HICKEYS??" he burst out, laughing hysterically. Glaring for all I was worth, I roughly grabbed his shoulder and threw him against a few nearby lockers.

"None of your fucking business, asshole." I spit out, leaving Naruto there looking shocked and confused.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and I was already sick of school, knowing full well that I wasn't going to be going there often. Stepping out into the harsh light of the 'outside world', I shaded my eyes with my right hand, bracelet catching the light, further blinding myself. Looking forward, I scowled when saw the smirk across my brother's face as he stalked toward me in front of hundreds of people. Somehow, this wasn't the Itachi I knew. He was in plain jeans and a tee, which was normal, but...his hair! It was no longer the long black color I knew it to be, instead, he had cut it a little shorter, and dyed it a deep mahogany. I took a step back, and began to turn around and run when... I ran straight into Naruto.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, annoyed and scared. I hated the fact that no one recognized my brother, and I wasn't about to let him catch me in daylight. "Get the fuck out of my way, dobe, NOW." I growled, glare raised to the maximum for effect. I heard a soft chuckle behind me, and before I even had the chance to run, it was too late, seeing as how Itachi had a firm grip on my collar and was pulling me back up on my feet. Slim arms wrapped around my waist and I tensed up, reading the unbelieving expression on Naruto's face.  
"Let go of me..." I managed to growl out low enough so he only heard it, while gaining some composure as a bunch of people started to watch. "if you're willing to live." He scoffed at my comment. all the while tilting his head towards my own.

"But Sasu-kuuunnn!" he drawled out, smirk atop his lips. "I've **_missed_** you." he leaned his face closer for emphasis, lips barely brushing across my cheek. Like hell he missed me! With all my might, I twisted out of his grasp, and faced him. By this time, a group of people had already started to form, circling around us, eyes carefully watching our every move.

"Not here." I hissed out, eyes darting from side to side, looking for a break in the crowd. Not finding one, I began to back up as Itachi stalked toward me again. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" I bit out, afraid of what my crazy brother would do in public.

"Can't you tell?" he asked, head cocked to the side slightly "I'm here visiting my l-o-v-" his sentence was never finished, seeing as how I darted forward and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Never..." I spit out venomously, staring at him intensely "Never say that in public. EVER," I then turned and began to run off, but my jeweled wrist was caught, and my eyes met his smirking ones.

"I see you haven't taken it off yet." he whispered, eyes boring their way into my soul. Slowly, he let go of my wrist before whispering a soft; "see you at home." then disappearing. Quietly, I backed out of the crowd of onlookers, and made a beeline for home, wanting to be alone, but knowing well that horrors awaited me there as well…

I shimmied up to the front door, nervous to see Itachi's reaction to the earlier display. I slid through the front door, careful to not make much noise. Placing my backpack on the floor, I took my shoes off and padded across the floor barefoot, all senses on high-alert. I almost ran for it when I turned the corner and saw the backside of a shadowy figure that I knew to be my brother. I walked faster, slowly gaining ground on my brother, and I was just about to jump on him, when I was pinned to the wall, a warm mouth hungrily attacking my own. Looking to the side, I saw the shadowy figure stop moving, as the jacket fell off to reveal one of Itachi's friends, Kisame. Smirking, he left us alone as Itachi began to suck lightly on my neck. Pushing him away, I put a hand to the spot he just bit down on.

"Aniki, stop it!" I complained loudly. "People are already starting to ask questions! I don't need anything more from them, geez." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest when Itachi stood before me and laughed quietly. It was extremely annoying having him kiss me, but then laugh at me? It was all too much. "GOD! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? I WAS DOING JUST FINE UNTIL YOU BARGED INTO MY LIFE!" I shouted. "YOU'VE MESSED IT UP ONCE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO FUCK IT UP AGAIN!" by this time, hot, angry tears were threatening to fall, and I ran away as fast as I could, not stopping till I had ran through our backyard and into the forest that laid there.

I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods, enjoying the silence that greeted me. Soon enough I stumbled upon a small pond and sat down at its banks, sad eyes reflected back at me. Sighing, I peeled off my shirt and shoes, deciding to wade ankle-deep into the cold water. I took a deep breath and walked further into the pond, wanting the cold to numb both my body and mind from the pain my brother brought. I shivered and sat down, letting my shorts absorb some water, further soaking myself.

Gooseflesh covered my arms and chest, whilst shivers crawled their way up my spine. Nonetheless, I waded even deeper in the water, took a deep breath, and completely submerged myself, allowing the cold to numb my senses. I held myself just beneath the surface of the shallow pond, practically lying on the sandy bottom. I kept holding myself under, not bothering to come up for air when my lungs began to burn. Spots danced before my eyes, and I pulled myself into a sitting position, gasping for air. Water droplets trailed paths down from my head to drip their way down my collar and chest, before plopping back into the pond.

Moonlight streamed through the canopy of trees and cast a glow upon the water. Ripples distorted the reflection of the moon as I slowly got up, shivering in my wet shorts. I crawled out of the pond, picking up my shirt and shoes but not bothering to put them on, and headed my way back home. My mind was completely numb, yet all I could think about was my irksome brother. After a few minutes, I let out a relieved breath as I came into the edge of the trees. My house soon came into view, and my wet body was aching to get into the warmth of a shower.

I reached the back door and opened it, more darkness greeting my eyes. Dripping quietly on the floor, I dropped my clothes at my feet, and decided to walk the rest of the way to the bathroom in just boxers. The lights were dimmed as low as possible, and steam edged its way through the ajar door. Soft pants were faintly heard, so I peered into the bathroom a little.

I was greeted with the sight of Itachi in the dim lighting. He was completely nude, and hot water cascaded down his pale skin. He was clearly the one responsible for the soft noises, seeing as his head was tilted back against the wall as his hand slowly made its way up and down his cock. A soft moan escaped his lips and he arched into his awaiting hand, breath becoming even more labored. By this point, I was disgusted, but just the thought of hot water running down my body was enough to make up my mind, even if Itachi was right next to me while I showered.

Soundlessly, I peeled off my boxers and stepped up to my brother, tapping him on the shoulder. Startled, the older man jumped, hands instinctively coming up into a defensive position. A faint pint stained his cheeks, and when he realized who it was, he was more than just angry.

Hands none-too-gently pushed me against the shower wall and came to rest on either side of my head. Itachi's face loomed in close to my own, our breath mingling.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" he bit out, face inching closer with every word, causing me to shut my eyes. With cold fingers, I attempted to push Itachi back, wanting more than ever to make the numb feeling go away.

"Please..." I whispered, shivering visibly. He stared at me, long and hard, unmoving until I answered his question. I slid down the wall, too exhausted to stand any further. This was a huge mistake, however, when I saw Itachi's cock level with my face. I tried to scramble backwards, or even stand up, but there was no where to go except forward. Itachi saw me trying to run away, and I had a dreadful feeling that he was plotting something terribly evil. He bent down. And grabbed my chin, lifting my face to meet his. His free hand touched my face, my arms, my legs, my feet, my chest, everywhere flesh was exposed, he touched it. Slowly, he leaned forward, and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He picked me up, and pulled me under the spray of water.

The water felt so good, and I sighed into the kiss, allowing Itachi's tongue to meet my own. I was so elated that even kissing Itachi didn't bother me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies closer together. He radiated off heat, and my body was more than willing to embrace that warmth. We both gasped as our dicks rubbed against one another, sending sparks flying up both our spines. I moaned loudly and tossed my head back as Itachi ground his hips forward, hot water allowing our bodies to slide against one another easily. I shivered and reluctantly stepped back from Itachi, not wanting to leave the shower, but realizing the wrongness of the situation.

"I-Itachi...we...can't..." I whispered, eyes downcast. He stepped forward, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"And why is that, otouto?" he whispered, nibbling on the spot just below my ear. I blushed a little, never feeling so vulnerable before. "We've done something...quite _similar_ to this before, haven't we...?" he asked, and I could feel a smirk against my neck. I backed up against the far wall, hands searching for something to grab on to, frustrated when all I found was the tiled wall.

"Because..." I started, stalling for time. "Brothers shouldn't be...touching each other..." I was slowly gaining confidence, plan forming in my mind. "...like _this_." I finished, grabbing his cock and slowly pumping it. Itachi's eyes went wide, and soon his breathing staggered, as my hand increased speed, torturing him slowly. Defiantly, I let go, and stepped out of the shower, gasping when the cold air hit my warm, damp skin. I fumbled around in the dark, searching for a towel, eyes never leaving the figure that was rapidly approaching.

He chuckled, the sound echoing in the small room. The floor was rapidly becoming wet, and as I went to turn and run, I slipped, catching myself in the nick of time. It was probably extremely comical, watching us run through the house like two little boys, butt naked, practically screaming at each other. Finding the whole situation hilarious, I slowed down, soon stopping dead in my tracks, clutching at my stomach and trying to breathe; laughs soon becoming silent. Itachi stared, wondering what had gotten into me. I laughed at the quizzical look on his face, and soon I was literally on the floor, tears springing up in the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh...my...god...that," I started between deep breaths, smile large on my face, "was possibly the most fun I have had in a while." I stood up, and faced Itachi. "...thank you?" I said, the statement coming out like a question. An awkward smile replaced the genuine one from before, and I walked away, feeling semi-self-conscious about my nakedness. To be a tease, I wiggled my butt a little, being totally out of character and enjoying the look on his face as I gave him one last glance before stepping into my room and shutting the door behind me.

Rest came easily as I hit the bed, my breathing evening out as a wave of darkness enveloped me and dragged me out to sea...

_I was completely shrouded in darkness. Light faded in through cracks and soon a door opened up, light blinding for a moment. There, in a place where there is no living I visited.. With silent feet, like a huge empty dome, I walked, until I stood, bared naked before a pillar of glass and then stare upwards to find I was, in fact, not alone. Corpses of the dead were strung high above in hideous, grotesque shapes, whilst paper pours through an hourglass like time. The sight was sickening, and I fell to my knees, clutching at my head to find some bearings. I tried to speak, but no words managed to escape past my lips. Movement was crucial for an escape, but it seemed like fear had paralyzed me. When I looked in front of me, I almost retched at the sight._

_The corpses of my parents were advancing on me. Rotting flesh peeled away from bone and muscle fell off of limbs in chunks. Eye sockets were empty, and their mouths hung slightly open. Maggots and other flesh eating creatures crawled around their bodies, and I vomited, fear making my stomach churn. It seemed like the two were mumbling something, but I couldn't make out what it was. I was terrified, and when sound finally brushed past my lips, it came out as a long wail. I grieved over my parents, and dreamt of mourning over their cold bodies while I was unconscious, but having their corpses reach out to me was too much. The remainder of my parents reached me, and thin finger bones clamped onto my shoulders. The smell of rot and decay instantly filled my nostrils, causing me to vomit again. I wearily looked up into their empty eyes, and got a final glimpse of my tear streaked face before my parents turned around and stuck a knife in my chest._

"_You belong with us..." they whispered before pain consumed my whole being and I fell into an eternal darkness..._

I woke up, screaming my head off, chest covered in a sheen layer of sweat. "No..no...no...no.." I kept repeating, the dream feeling so real. Too fucking real. Tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto the cotton sheets, soaking the material. I was exhausted, and looked at the clock. It read a decent time of 12:39 A.M., and I sighed, wishing more than ever to go back to sleep, but knowing full well that I had school in a few hours. Obviously still shaken up, I stood and made my way over to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water onto my face, I calmed down a little, thoughts coming up to date. I vaguely wondered where Itachi was...and wondered how the hell he slept through all that screaming.

A devious thought came to mind, and I wondered if shrieking in his ear would be a good wake-up call, but shook it off when I thought of the consequences. Exhausted, the young boy returned to his bed, closing his eyes before drifting off into sleep once more.

**One last chance to reverse this curse, You stole my heart but I had it first. And now I see you've got something to prove, And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth...**

_I was training in the woods, anger fueling my desire to destroy something slowly. After a few exhausting sweaty hours of training, I trekked back home, feeling of accomplishment settled in my gut. I walked home, plans for the remainder of the day already in my mind. Opening the door and setting my shoes off to the side, I was greeted with an unexpected scene._

_Itachi had swiftly turned the corner and pinned me, none-too-gently against the wall after hearing the door open and close. _

"_Do you know what time it is..?"_

_Shaking my head in answer and in confusion, it was only now that I realized the darkness of the sky. Biting my lip, I turned towards Itachi and replied, "I didn't realize it was so late… Sorry."_

_Averting my gaze from the intense stare of my older brother, I attempted to exit the imprisoning 'box' Itachi had created with his arms stretched out alongside my head, hands pressed firmly against the wall. Ducking under an arm, I made to move off before he roughly twisted me around and pushed me back into place. Mouth open in protest, my eyes widened in surprise when a possessive kiss was forced upon my unexpected lips._

_Shock was quickly replaced with pleasure as the kiss deepened, eyes fluttering shut as Itachi pressed flush against me, knee carefully wedged between my legs. Itachi was overwhelming in every sense, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around my neck and pull him all the more closer. The kiss broke apart, and a whimper escaped my lips when he pulled away, smirking at my reaction. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips, however, I wished this relationship was more than just one sided._

"_Itachi...tell me you love me..." I whispered, wishing those words would escape his mouth of his own free will. However, he turned away, walking in the opposite direction._

"_...never..." was the curt reply I received, and I felt myself crumble beneath a solitary word._

_Never. It was like a curse was placed upon my head as I watched the person I loved the most walk away..._

**okay...I know, you all want to kill me about right now...sorry!  
****I tried to make this one EEXXTTRRRAAA long, but...I didn't want to O.D. it on details.  
****Please forgive me, and I'll try to get the 7****th**** chapter up A.S.A.P  
( ****p.s. you should read: The Never Played Symphonies By: previously-recorded...it a new addiction to the ItaSasu collection I have on my favorites. :D )**


End file.
